Special Delivery
Special Delivery is the twentieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Ben is at his house when the doorbell rings. He opens the door to find Thunderpig, who claims Ben ate his father. Ben transforms into into Echo Echo and defeats him, but wrecks Mr. Baumann's car in the process. Mr. Baumann makes him deliver packages without aliens as a punishment. After delivering most of them, he goes to a bar. He gives the bartender a package, but he grabs the wrong package from Corvo. At an auction, Psyphon auctions Fistina. Then he auctions a dwarf star in a package that Corvo gave him. But, inside is goldfish. Ben accidentally swapped the dwarf star with the goldfish. Zombozo, Fistrick, and Trumbipulor unite to get the dwarf star. Ben transforms into Armodrillo and chases them off. Then, he is attacked by Seebik and some Kraaho, but he chases them off as AmpFibian. He later arrives in a junkyard, where he is attacked by Psyphon, Fistina, Seebik, the Vreedle Brothers, Trumbipulor, Fistrick, Zombozo, Vulkanus, and Sunder. He transforms into Humungousaur to stop them from getting the dwarf star. He defeats all of them, but Psyphon absorbs the power of the dwarf star. Ben can't defeat him, so he transforms into Toepick. He opens the vent on his head, revealing his hideous face and scaring Psyphon. He finishes the deliveries, and Mr. Baumann's car is fixed. But, when he was ten, Ben as Way Big threw one of Mr. Baumann's trucks into space to stop Dr. Animo's mutant mosquito. It falls back into orbit and wrecks Mr. Baumann's house. He gets angry, but Ben runs away. The episode ends with Mr. Baumann sitting on his recliner in the rain. Major Events *Vulkanus, Gorvan, Michael Morningstar, Exo-Skull, Raff, the Naljian species, and 15-year-old Ben make their Omniverse debuts. *Toepick makes his debut and Way Big makes his Omniverse debut used by 11 year old Ben. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Toepick (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson (5, 11, 15, and 16 years old) *Mr. Baumann *Pakmar *Billy Alien (first re-appearance; cameo) *Cow Alien *Chicken Alien *Naljian (first re-appearence; cameo) Villains *Psyphon *Zombozo *Seebik *Thunderpig *Fistrick *Trumbipulor *Fistina *Tummyhead *Vulkanus (first re-appearance) *Vreedle Brothers *Corvo *Sunder *Dr. Animo (flashback) Cameo Villains *DNAlien (first re-appearance of Human type; flashback) *Dr. Psychobos *Gorvan (first appearance) *Argit *Solid Plugg *Bubble Helmet *Raff (first re-appearance) *Exo-Skull (first re-appearance) *Michael Morningstar (first re-appearance) *Sevenseven (first re-appearance) *Captain Kork *Inspector 13 (first re-appearance) *Piscciss Volann Prisoners *Mutant Mosquito (first appearance) *Pickaxe Aliens Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Echo Echo *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *Humungousaur *Toepick (first appearance) By 15 year old Ben *Big Chill By 11 year old Ben *Way Big (first appearance by 11 year old Ben) Quotes Errors Error thunderpig.jpg *When 15-year-old Ben transforms into Big Chill, his Omnitrix makes the sound/noise that usually comes from his current Omnitrix instead of the old Omnitrix's sound. *When 11-year-old Ben knocks Dr.Animo with a truck the sky's color is different. *After Mr. Baumann puts on Ben's hat, and the screen pans out, Ben's Omnitrix is not there. *Thunderpig's symbol on his belt was not there in one scene. Trivia *Mr. Baumann's hatred for Ben is similar to ''Dennis the Menace'', the movie in which Dennis ruins Mr. Wilson's life all the time. *It is shown the dislike between Ben and Mr. Baumann is mutual--while Mr. Baumann hates Ben for receiving property damage, even from unprovoked alien attacks, Ben hates Mr. Baumann for blaming him for damage that is either mostly not his fault or unintentional. Ben even states that Mr. Baumann "has issues". See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes